forbidden love
by janeyxpanie
Summary: takes place after clockwork prince. *contains spoilers* it's a tessa and will fanfic. c: R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"whats wrong, Tessa?" He looked deeply into her dull, gray eyes although she was studiously ignoring his.  
>"Nothing, why do you ask?" It was a challenge, not a question. Tessa clentched her teeth. She raised her eyes to his just in time to catch him dropping a raised eyebrow, obviously he didn't believe her; probably because he had seen the look her face earlier that day. At the mention of Will. He let out an exasperated sigh.<p>

"obviously your not fine, tessa. i saw th-"

"Honestly, Gabriel. If you go on like this, someone might be fooled into thinking that you care." he looked as if she had slapped him. Obviously he _did_ care. She'd known that ofcourse, but she needed to get him of her back. She would not cave. Not now, and not infront of_ him _of all people.

"Tessa, i didn't mean to offend you. It's just-" he looked down at his shoes awkwardly. She wished he hadn't. She wished that he didn't care, for once she found herself wishing for the arrogant, selfish Gabriel she had once known. The one that wouldn't of given a damn about her feelings. The one she hated. He had that determined look set on his face, he was searching for words. For the one word that would fit perfectly. That would let her know that he was there, that he understood. "Will..." he finally said. The look on her face seemed to confirm his thoughts, her eyes widening in fear, her bottom lip dropping open and her whole body tensed.

All at the mention of a name, of _Will's_ name.

"By the angel," was all Gabriel could choke out. He was not seeing her for the girl that was in love with Jem. That was _marrying_ Jem. He saw her raw, He saw what lay beneath, a scared little girl. She was trembling her eyes filling with tears. Suddenly everything clicked.

Tessa turned to run towards the door, but Gabriel was faster. He stood, his back against the door, forcing her to confront him. "Im not letting you go." his lips set into a thin line. Gabriel was only half aware of a dim thud on the otherside of the door that he decided to dismiss the thought and focas back on Tessa. "not untill you tell me." he paused, "Everything, Tessa." was all he managed.  
>Tessa drew in a quick breath. She was crying, she had broken. And To Tessa's dismay, she told him <em>everything<em>.

"And Will?" Gabriel chimed in, "what did you say when he told you he loved you?" Tessa clentched her teeth.  
>"I didn't" was all she said. Gabriel looked shocked "But you do love him! I can see it on your face. Your in love with him Tessa." he went pale "And what of Jem?"<p>

"yes, i'm in love with him."  
>"Then whats the problem?"<br>"I am _marrying_ Jem, Gabriel not Will."  
>"But you do not love Jem, You love Will." she knew he was right.<br>"I love Jem!" She was allmost screaming now. "I'm just not _in_ love with Jem. Im in love with his best friend!"

Gabriel looked suprised, like he had hoped he had been wrong, like he was expecting her to laugh at the thought of loving Will, after all she _was_ engaged to Will's bestfriend. "Don't look at me like that Gabriel, I love him enough to marry him and make him happy, but i could never love Jem the way i love Will. Don't you think if Will knew any of this it would tear him apart? Will is Jems _parabatai_" she choked on the last word. A stream of tears fell down her cheeks, "I am a horrible person!" she managed between sobs. Gabriel searched for words of comfort, but couldn't find any. Tessa must of seen the strain in his face because she shot foward and she shoved Gabriel aside.

She opened the door with such force that the person listening on the otherside folded in and tripped, falling ontop of Tessa. The boy gave her a shocked, embaressed look. A look full of longing, and distanse. His cheeks were flushed a scarlet red. He jolted upright and took a second to scowl at Gabriel before storming out of the room, not turning to see if Tessa was being helped up.

_Will_. and he had heard every word.

A/N

okay so this is my first fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think even if it's bad. I know that this chapter isn't very good and i didn't describe the room or why Gabriel was there but i was saving that for the next chapter... I did think of having Jem falling in instead of Will but i thought that it would be out of charecter for Jem to be pressed against a door listening on the other side.  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Will threw his head back in an offended manor. A disgusted look crept on his face as he witnissed a young wolf-boy scoff down a hunk of raw meat in a manor of seconds. He sat on the bar in amongst downworlders. Will took the seat next to an old warlock, sifting through a noodle salad. Will motioned over the bar tender and ordered the strongest drink in the house. She was a faerie, a pretty one at that, not that it mattered. Not that anything mattered now that he how Tessa felt about him. And after hearing that conversation he had decided that for once, he was going to live up to the disgracefull reputation he had built around himself like a fortress.

The faerie girl gave him a flirtatious wink then set off to forfull his order. She was back in moments with a mug of gold liquid that swished up the side of the glass the was a wave would break on shore. She set the mug down infront of him giving him a stern look before setting of to take the orders of dining customers. Without a thought of hesitation he picked up the glass, tilted his head back and chugged the whole thing in one gulp. He set the glass down, let out an exasperated sigh then tapped his fingers against the bar ledge waiting for service. From the corner of his eye he could see the warlock grinning. Will turned to face him, he had short black hair, and eyes the colour of emeralds. From the front, Will could see that he had pasted his hair back with too much gel, making his hair look even blacker. He was a thin, lanky man. The only thing that marked him as a warlock was that he had a long green tail sprouting out of a hole he had cut into his trousers. He had just finished his salad when a waitress brought over a pink cocktail she had whipped up and set in down infront of him. He gave her a nodd of appreciation, in place of thanks. She looked as if she wanted to say something but thought otherwise, she left with a weak smile and went back to her place behind the counter. Will ordered another drink and waited impationly for the first waitress to return. She came back with another mug of beer and set it down infront of him.

"The service here is slack." was all he said before raising the drink to his mouth, and breathing it in hungrily. He drank the whole thing down in a mannor of seconds. The waitress looked shocked, obviously this was a rare occurance. He took a couple of seconds to rest before slamming the mug back down and waiting expectantly for his cup to be fulled. The waitress stalked off with the cup in her hand, Will wasn't sure if she would be back with another one of those heavenly drinks, which was allright. His purpose had been to get so drunk that his body felt numb, and he was allready feeling tipsy. As if reading his mind the warlock beside him turned to face him, "Bad day, nephilim?" he said with a sarcastic smile on his face, he wasn't being rude, merely curious. But Will didn't care much for small talk and just decided to ignore him and maybe he would go away.

"The names Elijah, in case you were wondering." he said waiting for a reply.

"I wasn't" Will said grimly. The warlock raised an eyebrow before snapping his fingers, and wipeing his coat whilst stalking towards the door. The warlock had magiced a couple of large notes to the fridge that the faerie girl collected as she strode pass it towards the beer taps. Will rolled his eyes at her, Threw some notes across the bar and stumbled towards the door. Not turning to see the frown she gave him as he left.

Tessa had been pacing back and forth in silence for nearly forty minutes now. "carefull, your working up a draft there." Gabriel said with a wry smile on his face.

"Shut up Gabriel, this isnt funny." she said glaring at him. Gabriel bit his lip looked guilty, as if the whole thing had been his fault.

"Sorry." was all he said. Damn it she thought. Tessa hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, she was just angry. Angry at herself, and angry at Will for being so seductive without any intentions of being so. She drew in a deep breath before apoligising. It couldn't of been easy being Gabriel. Just two weeks ago he'd left his fathers house to join his brother Gideon at the institute. It wasn't permanant but his fathers disease was getting worse. He had decided Gabriel had needed a break. Which was odd of him- it was of rare occurance that Benidict thought about anyone but himself.

At first Gabriel was abit sceptable of this decision. It wasn't like anyone in the institute liked him very much, except maybe Gideon. After all he was his brother. And after the first week only Tessa had began to make it bearable for him. And she supposed he was trying to do her a favour by getting her to open up, he had been wrong. Tessa shrank down into a chair and hugged her legs to her chest. She was waiting. For who she did not know, It could of been Jem, or Will. Or even Sophie who had stepped out with Gideon to pick up some groceries. But she could not face any of them. She could not bear to face anyone except Gabriel, who was one of the only people she hadn't done wrong by. "Tessa," he whispered "I truely am-" the library doors were thrown open. In walked Cecily and Jem. A wide grin spreading over his face when he saw Tessa. She winced. Jem strode over to Tessa in three long strides taking her hand and kissing it gently. She wanted nothing more then to shy away, to hide behind a book; using it as a sheild from the world. She wanted all her problems to go away. To vanish. For Jem to be in love with somebody else, someone who could love him back.

"Tessa," Cecily spoke, "have you seen Will? Jem and i have looked just about every where for him." She looked concerned, Her thin eyebrows kniting together.

"No," it was Gabriel who spoke. "we haven't. I'm sure he will be fine. though. I'm sure this isn't the first time something like this has happened."

It probably was. Tessa thought, remembering the night in the drawing room. How he had told him of the demon Marabos. How he had told her he loved her. She shuddered. To this, Jem looked concerned. "Are you cold?" he whispered in her ear. "would you like my jacket?" she could not bring herself to accept. She politly declined and said that she was tired and was going of to bed. Jem gave her a kiss on the cheek but stayed to continue looking for Will. When she got back to her room she drew the bed covers over her face and cried herself to sleep. Dreading the next morning, of seeing Jem- and, of seeing Will.


End file.
